kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Edward's Father
Edward's father was the previous King of Daventry before Edward the Benevolent. Little is known about him, or about his queen. Background Little is known about Edward's younger years. Apparently under his father the kingdom was small.KQC2E, pg It is known that when Edward was a young prince the castle was surrounded by tall trees.Narrator (KQ1SCI): "The trees around the castle are tall and old; they were just as tall back when King Edward was just a young prince!"" It is also known that upon his father's death, that the Shield of Achille was passed onto him, and thus it was his duty to keep the kingdom safe from any marauding armies.KQ1 Manual, second prologue Also it appears at some point either when his father was still ruling the kingdom or when he began his own reign, the kingdom was ruled from the smaller old Castlekeep near Daventry town. Though he may also have ruled from Royal Summer Palace as well. Edward would go onto consolidate much of the kingdom's current size when he became king. A painting of his father and his mother, and other previous kings and queens of the kingdom are kept in the hallways of Castle Daventry.KQSNW, pg Behind the scenes What little is discussed about Edward's father is mentioned in the second KQ1 manual, and in KQ1SCi. Hoyle I might also suggest that Daventry's grandfather may have been a knight under Edward's father.That is about the earliest generation in which Graham's ancestors became residents of Daventry (at least according to the novels). Oswold's father or grandfather would have been Seneschel around this time as well. Some of history pre-Edward can only be gleened through references in the Companion, and the novels. It is stated in Companion that Edward's Castle was built for Maylie implying that it was new (see Castle Daventry). Thus Edward's father likely hadn't ruled from there very long. However, the SCI remake would indicate that Edward actually did rule from a castle there at one point. This could only mean that something happened, that older castle was abandoned, he must have switched to rule from one of Daventry's other keeps (Castlekeep Ruins) are one strong posiblity, but there is always possibility he ruled from the Royal Summer Palace as well. In anycase after Edward took over, and married Maylie he apparently built a new castle at the site of his father's old castle (possibly expanding and renovating) on what was left there before. The novels suggest that at least part of the castle including the moat (and its moat monsters) goes back several centuries/thousands of years to the founding of the kingdom. Of course its possible that the various accounts especially that taken from SCI remake are all from different parallel universes and game realities of the multiverse (so what little is known about Edward's father may only apply to certain realities, and not others). In fact the Companion already confirms that SCI remake was part of a seperate 'game reality' (though this wiki still chooses to use it as a source of information (often listing both alternate versions within articles)). The novels may even represent its own 'reality' which differs slight differences from prime reality (Companion history), and the game realities (besides having some of its own original details, it tends to blend elements of both AGI and SCI versions of the universe). References Category:Kings Category:Royal Family Category:Kings of Daventry